U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,050 describes improvements in the preparation of supports useful in the preparation of Fischer-Tropsch catalysts, and the unexpected results obtained from the use of these catalysts in the Fischer-Tropsch process. As useful as these improved catalysts and supports have been, the operating conditions for Fischer-Tropsch synthesis, particularly the relatively high water partial pressures that occur as a result of the Fischer-Tropsch reactions, have led to the weakening of the catalysts and the formation of excessive fines in the reaction mixture. The fines have several deleterious effects including the clogging of lines, reduced catalyst efficiency, and loss of catalyst through filters, as well as clogging of filters. Consequently, there is a need for the development of a catalyst that can retain its integrity--and thereby its efficiency--under steaming conditions such as are present during the Fischer-Tropsch process. In particular, the severity of slurry operations combined with the steaming conditions requires a catalyst of high attrition resistance.